Happiness & Mischief
by DarkHonda
Summary: Happiness is the first of a twoshot, concerning certain red and yellow rangers. It is a birthday fic for Phantom Rogue! This fic is also known as sexfic, see yourselves as warned...!
1. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize them- they are not mine; only the plot and circumstances:)

**Happiness & Mischief  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

_**Dedicated to a dear friend,  
Phantom Rogue, Happy birthday matey:)**_

_**Happiness  
**_

"Make love to me," she whispered to him when the sun was finally down. She was in his comforting arms, his stray lips brushing her face and her hands were digging under his red t-shirt. They were in her room, on her bed and her intoxicating smell was everywhere, it was hard to deny himself what he wanted. What he really wanted. "Make love to me," she whispered again, all he could do was to silence her with a passionate kiss, yet he could feel how much she needed him. He sighed silently and shifted on the bed, now he was lying on his back, head on the yellow pillow and her small form embraced to him. Her head rested on his chest, right beneath his chin and her sweet scent rising in his nose again. He could feel his body tensing in response to her plea. He loved her, he really did, but doing as she pleaded would bring them longing which they could never tame. He could never tame, not that he could ever tame his feelings for her, but…

He felt her hands stroking his chest from beneath his shirt and sighed. Is this going to make her happy? He wondered as he let his body response to her actions. He let her pull away his shirt and kiss his collar bone, he loved the sensation of her lips on his body but he loved her taste better. A second later he was on top of her, kissing her passionately, slowly buttoning her shirt, exposing bit after torturing bit of her body. Flat hard abdomen, luscious breasts, gentle skin, amazing woman. She smiled when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, it lit her eyes and revived his soul. For a second, he thought how wonderful it could've been if he was to wake up tomorrow with her by his side. If he died that moment, he would be the happiest man in the universe, so happy that he hoped some part of him died.

The part that made this love making so hard was the one that obligated him to his planet of birth, the one that sentenced him to separation from her, the woman he loved. It might seem an endless night to every other male on Earth, but to him it was dawn. He could almost hear the morning birds chirping as he unclasped her bra and slowly began exploring her familiar curves, her skin was so smooth and soft, inviting him to touch even further, to dare do thing to her that he never thought he could imagine. She moaned under his touch, he let his lips curve into a light smile, he loved the sensation that was the woman in front of him… her smell, her taste…

He surrendered to her touch, to her hands that were roaming all over him, stroking his almost hairless chest, admiring his hard muscles, cherishing every bit of him. He closed his eyes and heard her giggling quietly, he smiled and kissed her, demanding her full attention back to him. "Promise me you'll be happy one day," she whispered while his tongue explored the marvels of her belly button. He lifted his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were looking at him, full of unshed tears.

"I'm happy now, with you," he answered and kissed her, his mouth finding comfort in hers although of feeling a lump down his throat. He tried to suppress the tears, after all it was a night to remember as the most wonderful of all nights. He sweetly kissed her eyes, wishing she wouldn't cry, and she didn't. She knew that this night should be perfect.  
His body brushed upon her own, making her moan for the briefest of moments, as he let his hand slide down from her forehead and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her hair ever so lightly, his hazel eyes reassuring her without words, melting her, comforting her. He let the back of his hand touch her gentle cheek, it was flushed with the most beautiful shade of red he ever seen. He let his lips outline her face, breathing her into him, torturing her with the sweetest of pleasures, making her close her eyes with pleasure yet moan her protest for his slow rhythm. He couldn't have it any other way, he wanted slow moments that would be burnt in his memory forever, that she would always stay so young, fresh…so close and loving like in that very moment. All he wanted was having her close, and making love to her was the closest he could get. To be part of the dazzling simple woman she is. There was nothing he craved more.

Her hands were now stroking lightly his hard abdomen muscles, outlining them. He chuckled, remembering her reaction to his body in their first time, she was in total awe. It was almost as sweet as that first, he mused and kissed her forcefully again. He sighed, what wouldn't he give for this to last forever? He wondered, his mouth in hers, how would he ever bear separation from her?  
He let his mouth explore her neck, her taste rolling on his tongue and her smell intoxicating his soul, her moans music to his ears and her slight shivers where his mouth touched, the most pleasant dance he ever danced. He felt the physical yearning to her body, his mind trying to fight it, trying to strain himself for a while longer. It has to be perfect, he tried to convince his body, it has to be endless, he knew.

He closed his eyes, kissing her was better than anything, well, almost, he told himself and looked into her eyes. A few seconds later his lips brushed her left ear as he was whispering words that he knew he'd regret saying. Yet he had to, because tonight he promised her and himself not to hold back anything, tonight he vowed to be hers wholly.  
"Remember my love for you," he whispered and she closed her eyes and nodded, yet a little tear escaped her eye and he already regretted saying it. He didn't want to hurt her, it was the selfish man in him that wanted her to treasure his love and couldn't her to forget. He loved her and knew that he would forever love her; his love for her was strong and eternal like the Power surging in their veins. All he hoped for was that she'd know she's never alone, that there is someone out there, thinking of her with every breath he takes.

He couldn't resist her anymore, not after she had a successful struggle against his jeans' button and zipper, her hands sliding his jeans away from him, brushing against his thighs in the gentlest way. He looked down at her gentle hands, those long fingers and small palms, touching him everywhere, ridding him from his crimson boxers. He kissed her low abdomen and rose up lightly to pull away the yellow miniskirt she wore only to expose…a red thong. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, she giggled and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, pulling him flat on the bed with her, his body covering hers. He was dazzled with the sensation that flooded his senses, the excitement that she awoken in him, the anticipation for the blissful end yet the contrast of wanting to make now forever. He let his hands slid down on her body, stroking her, until he felt the soft cloth that was the only barrier between them, he slid his fingers beneath the red cloth and slowly began removing it…

He immediately covered her with his body again, craving for her touch yet in a way protecting her from any harm. He looked down at her, cherishing the picture in his heart, braiding it in his soul. He smiled at her and she smiled back, enthralling him, absorbing in him. He bent down and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth when he pressed against her, her hands were resting on his shoulders, caressing his back. It was a sensation. He let his hands explore her breasts as he nibbled her earlobe gently, slightly breathing on her ear. When her moans grew a bit louder he positioned himself and slowly entered.

It was a moment of sheer pleasure, of sheer joy. She held her breath for a second, surprised and then relaxed and gave in to him. This is heaven, he knew and smiled down at her, her eyes twinkled and she was biting her bottom lip, half smiling; almost shyly, he thought and thrust into her again, ever so slowly, making her arch against him, moaning. She is a flower, he mused and he slowly thrust into her again, simple and delicate, a sight to the seer. He closed his eyes and trust again, a low groan slipped from his mouth, opening his eyes to watch her beautiful form in the pale moonlight.

She is a princess, he decided when he kissed her lovingly, yet I am no prince, is this the reason I am leaving? He wondered and thrust into her again, a bit faster than before, her nails began digging in his back. He loved it. He loved the contrast between pain and pleasure, it reminded him of her; what they went through together, how they've met, how she encouraged him to open up, how she taught him to love, how she gave him his heart back. Feelings were something he didn't underestimate any longer and he was glad about it.

He thrust into her again and again, not slowly anymore, the pace was a lot quicker and much more satisfying. He deserted the idea of memorizing every thrust, if only because the anticipation and slow rhythm drove him half crazy, losing control. He was watching her face changing expressions and understood she wants the whole of him with her, not a man who's aching about the little time left but a man enjoyed every minute…  
He was already damp with sweat and so did she, her nails were digging gin his back again and she moaned his name again and again, making him dizzy with passion. He lowered his head and slowly inhaled her scent into him, he smiled and kissed her, thrusting harder and faster than before, she reached her peak not a while after that and cried into his mouth.

He looked into her eyes that were now half closed as passion took over her. There wasn't anything more beautiful than her at that exact moment; eyes closed from pleasure, panting hard and shuddering against him, she was lost and he knew he was too. Lost in her, it only took him a few more thrusts before he reached his own climax, holding her close to him, kissing her hard letting the craved sensation take over him yet he didn't closed his eyes. How can I close my eyes when it's the last time I see her? He wondered, can't let her go.

He was still on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms, looking down at her, his eyes aren't leaving her own. She was his angel, a little light in a lifetime of darkness and he craved for her. And this craving was beyond anything he ever felt, beyond physical attraction, beyond love, beyond hope. It was desperate, it was a need.

And when dawn finally pierced its way through dark skies, he realized he really needed her. It was then that he spoke the words that held his life and sincerely offered them to her;  
"Come with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ This is the first out of a two-shot, therefore there will be another chapter. I know this is not the usual birthday fic, so ;bows; Rosa, my apology, I hope you will find Mischief much more amusing._

_Dear readers who are not Rosa, I hoped you enjoyed, please review a "Happy Birthday" for my friend:)_

_Mischief is to be posted August 23rd._


	2. Mischief

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize them- they are not mine; only the plot and circumstances:)

**Happiness & Mischief  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**_Dedicated to a dear friend,  
Phantom Rogue, Happy _very belated_ birthday matey:)_**

**Mischief**

They walked into their bedroom, she was leading, her paces silent but on her lips was tugging a happy smile. It was nearly dawn and a gentle, youthful sun ray found its way to illuminate her face, and he held his breath; she was so beautiful in first morning light. He always knew the sun is her ally, but watching her like this, wearing one of his worn out red shirts she claimed as her own, with really short yellow shorts made him want to do things he never allowed himself thinking. How could she always make him feel that spellbound, so absorbed with the phenomenon that was her image…?  
She was his world, and suppressing a grin, he knew he would never be able to resist her; not when she was wearing these clothes or when her smile was that joyful or when her eyes made him lost. Lost in her. That desire to touch her burned in him like fire, it stirred his blood and in a quick movement, he captured her against him, her back leaning against the wall of their bedroom.

"Andros.." his name was rolling on her tongue, making his knees tremble; her soft hands on his bare shoulders, her touch was electrifying, shudder was rising up his back and watching her like that, squirming against him as his hands were roaming her sweet sensitive sides, made him think it was all a fantasy. Yet she was there, and she's real, he told himself, he kissed her deeply as if to test his grasp on reality. Her palms gently laid on his chest, feeling his heartbeat fastening. There was nothing he loved more than her touch and her taste and her love…

His eyes were deep in her liquid brown eyes, yes, she was there in front of him, melting against him; her hands slowly tortured him as they gently traced his abs, briefly sliding on the chiseled chest, playing with a light strand of chest hair, on their way to his shoulders. There is no other sweet torment as this, he thought as she slowly pulled closer to him, her body fitting to his in an amazing accuracy, she kissed him now and suddenly there was an undeniable feeling of hope and reassurance, of pure joy; as her sweet taste made him only wish for more, blurring his mind, intoxicating his senses and slowly, he felt himself giving into her…

The next thing he knew, he was carrying her to their bed, laying her on the soft mattress, and just standing there, looking at her beautiful long form tangled on the bed; looking so sensual and provocative as much as innocent and gentle.

"Andros…" Her long whispering of his name woke him up from his sweet daydream of her, his name on her lips so tender that it made his heart stop for a second. He looked into her eyes, climbing quietly on the bed, hovering above her but then crushing his lips on hers, making her moan to his mouth, it almost made him smile, but he was in too deep with the sensation of kissing her.  
It was almost like drowning in her, it made him want to cry and thank the stars for her delicate form laying underneath him, distracting him from anything else in the universe, for the simple woman she is and for all she had given him…

Who would have ever imagined I'd finally find my true happiness with her? He mused as his hands finally found the hem of her shirt, his long fingers gliding underneath it; her soft angelic skin was trembling against his touch, yet daring him to continue all the same. He smiled dreamily as he slowly undressed her; his old red shirt was his worst enemy for a moment, he didn't want anything between them, and when it was finally removed, he adored her figure for the slightest of seconds before kissing her lower abdomen gently and moving upward to her flat soft abdomen, his breaths on her skin making her shudder with anticipation…

Her hands refused to stop touching him and it made the fire inside him to ignite as one hand was slowly caressing his shoulder and the other slid down his back. He was almost blind with the need, he wanted to hear his name on her lips, he wanted her to beg for release, he wanted to pleasure her until she would be blind with untamed passion... He wanted her to pant on his ear, her nails digging in his back, scratching from the fire that would hold her. He could see it so clearly now, with one roll on the bed, he started to ignite in her the same fire that burnt in him…

He was now beneath her, his hands tightening on her back as he slowly adored her abs with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, something in him just took over, he couldn't control it and he didn't want to. He quickly moved on to her breasts, kissing them, licking, he rolled over her again, making her pout her dissatisfaction from his uncertain positions. He couldn't even smile, only look at her with a yearning gaze.  
In seconds he was all over her again, his body so fitting to hers, he was kissing her, demandingly, his hands digging into her yellow shorts and slowly pulling them away, undressing her; he heard her panting as his hands were stroking her thighs, arousing her, she murmured his name, and it made him want her even more, looking down at her almost naked body, he almost froze, she was wearing those underwear again, those red ones; he remembered the first time he saw her wear it, the night of the departure.

Almost departure, that is. Since then he bought her piles of those red underwear, thongs, he remembered their name was. It never ceased to excite him, never ceased to arouse him and always made him burn with desire, his color, guarding her. He gulped at that thought, finally looking at her; she looked rather amused, almost giggling, her eyes were shining almost like the stars themselves. He smiled and took her underwear off the slowest he could, making sure he stroked her thighs in the process. It didn't take him long to make her pout at his tease, when he didn't stop she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her moans.

"Andros…" she almost wailed, "would you stop teasing?!" she demanded and he laughed, taking the underwear off completely. He covered her body with his, mercilessly making sure every limb and organ in his body is brushing hers, taking her closer to the edge but not completely. She closed her eyes, trying to overcome the need, but couldn't; she opened her marvelous warm brown eyes and muttered a few threats that only made him laugh harder, not stopping his touches.

"I hate you," she said, moaning, her hands sliding down his body to his crimson boxers, trying to dig beneath them and force him to come to her. He caught her hands with a smile, kissing her neck, biting gently, she moaned again. Her moans were music to him, enchanted he knew he couldn't hold on for long, she had him, no matter what.

He let go of her hands that almost automatically dug in his boxers, peeling them off of him. Before he could do anything, he kissed her again, making her forget about everything else; her hands left his thighs and slid back to his shoulders, he positioned himself slowly, starting to enter her, gently—

A baby near by was crying, Andros woke up suddenly, was he dreaming? For a moment he couldn't grasp what's happening, a minute ago he was making love to the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, his wife, Ashley, but a baby was crying out of nowhere… what was going on?  
He looked down at the gorgeous sleeping form of Ashley, she was sleeping with a smile on her lips. He waited silently for her to wake up, it didn't take her long. That baby was crying and when she heard it, she pulled herself out of his loving embrace, stretching lightly, the red shirt she wore, his red shirt, stretching all over her back. How beautiful, he thought with a smile. She looked rather sleepy, but when she noticed his rather glazed expression she giggled, he truly looked confused! She got up on her feet, pulling him with her.

He smiled and followed, she slowly entering the room right next to theirs. He examined the soft red walls, the faint yellow canopies that shielded the crib from unwanted guests and the mobile hanging near by. There was a baby laying in that crib, he was wrapped in a red blanket and he was crying his guts out, Ashley reached for the tiny baby and rocked him muttering relaxing words to his ears.

Brice, he thought, my son, Brice, he knew, finally working his way through his vivid dream. The baby was one month old and Andros felt dizzy for a moment, he had a son. Smiling he worked his way to his kitchen, just like every night, making a bottle for his son. After a few quick minutes, Andros returned to Brice's room, handing the bottle to Ashley who was sitting in a rocking chair near by. She smiled and he suppressed a sigh; they made the most beautiful picture together, his wife and his son, he couldn't even bear the thought that he could've missed it. Luckily, he wasn't that stupid. Yes, they fought against all odds just to be together, they deserved this happiness…

Ashley was much more than he could've asked from anyone… she gave him so much, she gave him friendship and laughter, warmth and comfort, she gave him herself and her heart…she gave him Brice. He watched her telling a story to their now sleepy and well fed son, she giggled quietly when he fell asleep in her arms, Andros smiled. She put their son to sleep in his crib, Andros watched his him; so little and so sweet, Andros could feel love pouring out of him as he watching those tiny fingers, those little ears and eyes and the tiniest nose and mouth…he wanted to laugh when he noticed, that a faint shade of blond started to appear on his son's brown hair. It made him proud.

A hand was laid on his shoulder gently, Andros looked back at Ashley, she was smiling; he put his hand on hers and slowly raised it to his lips. Sometimes, he thanked the stars for Divatox and Dark Spectre kidnapping Zordon, because it only led him to her... Actually, he remembered with a smile, it led her to me;

With a happy grin he let her lead the way to their room, her paces slow and quiet, an amazing broad smile tugging on her lips. It was nearly dawn and a gentle, youthful sun ray found its way to illuminate her face. He held his breath; she was so beautiful in first morning light…

* * *

_A/N: I hoped you liked it;)  
I will appreciate reviews:D_


End file.
